A Father for a Pup
by BlackWolf180
Summary: From Gangstergurl: Inuyasha meets up with Ayame to find her with a young hanyou child. What's going on? R&R Please!
1. The Pup: Koinu

Inuyasha was sitting by the riverside, thinking when he spotted a white wolf appear among the bushes.

'Kogas' wolves,' he thought in hatred. A girl appeared suddenly accompanied by two rather large wolves at her side. When she turned towards him she started to run in his direction, yelling "Hey Inuyasha!" He saw then that it was Ayame, the wolf girl. Her arms met his neck and closed tightly around him.

"So how have you been, Ayame? Koga was giving you problems?"

"I've been okay, but I've given up on Koga."

"Really!"

" Yeah. I have someone more important to me."

" Who?"

She gave a deep howl and a young hanyou came running out of the bushes at top speed followed by a tired-out white wolf. He clinched to Ayame's leg and smiled.

" Who's the kid?" asked Inuyasha pointing down.

" His parents were killed by Kagura and he was too young to remember."

" That's ruff. So are you his new mother?"

" Something like that." She said with a giggle.

She sat down on a flat rock and placed the hanyou in her lap. Inuyasha sat next to her and patted him on the head.

" What's his name?" Inuyasha asked.

" Koinu." Said Ayame as she stroked the pup's silky black hair. Their hands met and they both blushed. Inuyasha quickly moved his hand and watched the child drift into a slumber in her arms.

She stood up, child in arm, and said, " I think it's time to go and put him down for a nap."

" Isn't hard to take care of him all alone," asked Inuyasha standing up.

" Sometimes, but it can't be helped. This pup need someone."

" Well if you ever need help with him, I could always baby sit for you."

" That's so nice of you, Inuyasha. Koga just shut me out when I begged him for help."

She gave him a kiss n the cheek and walked off. He held a hand to his face and blushed.

When he returned to camp, Kagome noticed his silence as they ate.

'What's going on?'

She leaned over towards Songo and whispered, " Did you notice Inuyasha being a little too quite?"

" Yeah. It's creepy."

Songo leaned towards Miroku.

" Did you notice Inuyasha's behavior?"

" Yes. It's strange."

Inuyasha looked up from his food and found everyone staring at him.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing," the three said in unison and quickly turned back to eating.

As night fell, Inuyasha picked up Ayame's scent and followed it back to her cave. He found her asleep with the child still in her arms. He covered them both with wolf skin and fell asleep on a boulder outside.

The next morning, Ayame settle the pup on a blanket and went outside to wash to find Inuyasha asleep. She carried him in to the cave and as herself,

'What was he doing?"


	2. The Girl: Kashou

_As night fell, Inuyasha picked up Ayame's scent and followed it back to her cave. He found her asleep with the child still in her arms. He covered them both with wolf skin and fell asleep on a boulder outside._

_The next morning, Ayame settled the pup on a blanket and went outside to wash to find Inuyasha asleep. She carried him in to the cave and asked herself,_

_'What was he doing?'_

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened and found two bright brown eyes staring at him. He gasped and crawled back to find it was Koinu. Ayame came running when she her the gasp and saw Inuyasha's startled face. She laughed, picked up the little hanyou and extended her hand to the older hanyou. He took it and haled himself up. They all went outside and soaked the bright sun.  
"So what were you doing out here, Inuyasha?"

"Just checking up on you and the kid."

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

She looked at him with soft eyes, clasped his hand with her free one and held it tightly. Koinu jumped from Ayame's arm and started to sniff then Inuyasha and Ayame joined in. She leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "I smell a demon."

"It's a water-demon." Inuyasha whispered back to her.

The two growled and Ayame picked up the child and held him in her arms. A girl appeared from the bushes. While bitten and bruised, she stumbled to Inuyasha's feet. He stepped in front of the girl and drew his blade while Ayame tended to her. The girl had silver hair and powder blue eyes surrounded with tears and cuts.

Suddenly, a dragon demon flew up amongst the trees, throwing beams of ice through his fangs. The girl gasped and hid wearily behind Inuyasha. The dragon spoke in a booming voice, "Give me the girl!" and shot at Inuyasha with a borage of icicles. He quickly deflected the ice and jumped to attack, but the dragon dodged and dove to the ground with high speed.

Ayame picked up the baby and the girl and jumped back, making the dragon crashed into a boulder. A large carter was left where it fell and Inuyasha landed at Ayame's side. The little girl let out a sigh of relief laid and collapsed on a patch of moss. The baby hanyou started to cry and Ayame cradled it slowly in her arms. Inuyasha sat next to the girl and asked, "So what did that demon want with you, kid?"

She sat up and looked at him, "Me and my mother were at the riverside when the dragon came. You see my father killed his offspring and it killed him, but then it came after us and unfortunately my mother didn't survive."

She started to cry now grabbed at Inuyasha's robe. "She's dead! I'm all alone now!"

Inuyasha looked up at Ayame who was holding the baby and his eyes sent her a message, "Can we really help her?"

She nodded put the child down in the inu's lap. She turned to the girl and asked, " Would you care to stay with us?"

"Really!"

She nodded again with a smile and pulled the girl in to a hug. Inuyasha gave a smiled and then screamed as the baby pulled at his hair. Ayame and the girl looked at the hanyoues and they laughed. Ayame turned to her again and asked, " So what's your name?"

" My name is Kashu."

" I'm Ayame." She moved toward Inuyasha and loosened the child's grip on his white hair.

" This little boy is Koinu," and she put a hand on Inuyasha's head, "And this is Inuyasha."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayame,. and you too, Inuyasha." She bowed respectfully.

"Well let's get you cleaned up," said Ayame as she took Kashou by the hand and picked up the baby in her arm.

Inuyasha yelled as the group walked off, "Hey! What do you want me to do!"

" You can go if you like!" Ayame yelled back.

He stood up and sniffed out the scents of his friends. He started to run towards them a couple of yards away. When he got there, they all stared at him as if they never seen him before. " Where were you all day?" asked Kagome.

" None of your damn business." said Inuyasha calmly.

The next morning, as Inuyasha left, Kagome followed him. He paused, then turned and walked to his left. She followed from a fair distance and watched carefully as he turned. Suddenly, he jumped and she lost him in the branches, but then she felt a sharp object on her back. She turned and Inuyasha was right there with angry look on his face.

"What are you doing her, Kagome?" he asked, not letting his anger get the best of him.

"Just taking a walk." she said a little fearful.

"Bullshit. You were following me and after I said it was none of you busy!"

"I was making sure you were okay!"

"Well I'm fine as you can see!" he said as calmly as he could.  
Just at that moment, Koinu jump out of the bushes, right into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome was surprised at the sight of the pup. "Koinu!" came Kashou's voice and a moment later she was there in front of Kagome, too.

" Oh hello Inuyasha!"

" Kashou, take Koinu back to the camp and I'll see you soon." said Inuyasha in a kind and gentle tone as he placed the boy in her hands.

Kagome was baffled and dumbfounded as the girl went back the way she came.

" I guess it's kind of a shock to you, but there's a good explanation for everything."

After tell the story of both children, Kagome felt at ease.

"But please don't tell the others about this." She nodded and went back to her camp.


	3. The Fight

_"Oh hello Inuyasha!" _

_" Kashou, take Koinu back to the camp and I'll see you soon." said Inuyasha in a kind and gentle tone as he placed the boy in her hands. _

_Kagome was baffled and dumbfounded as the girl went back the way she came. _

_"I guess its kind of a shock to you, but there's a good explanation for everything." _

_After telling the story of both children, Kagome felt at ease. _

_"But please don't tell the others about this." She nodded and went back to her camp. _

When Kagome entered to camp, she noticed that Sango and Miroku were awake and, as usual, Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek. Once Miroku saw that Inuyasha wasn't following Kagome, he jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"So...did you and Inuyasha have a pleasant stroll." the monk grinned lecherously.

"For God sake Miroku, I went for a walk to stretch my legs. , I don't know where Inuyasha went! Geez, Miroku!" Kagome made a very good impression of being very angry. She was hurt that Inuyasha kept this secret from her but he was her friend helping out a friend, right?

Meanwhile, at the other camp, Inuyasha had just entered from the bushes and was tackled by Koinu.

"Papa!" yelled the young pup as Inuyasha placed him down. Ayame came from the inner cave with Kashou and laughed as the little hanyou threw sand on the larger hanyou's feet.

"How long has he been talking?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's the first word I've heard." said Ayame.

"So his just said his first word!" yelled Inuyasha overjoyed.

" I was kinda hoping for 'mama'." mumbled Ayame.

" Or 'sister'." said Kashou.

Then they all looked at each other. They all knew deep down that they were not his family as it slowly ate at there love for the boy.

" C-come on. Lets go for a walk, Ayame. We need to talk." spoke Inuyasha. He placed the child in Kashou's hands and said, "Kashou just scream if something happens." he said playfully. Ayame and Inuyasha walked as far from the camp as he felt necessary and started to speak.

" Ayame, this has been a rouge experience for the both of us but I don't think I can handle being a father figure to this child. I'm only 17 and I'm already taking care of a baby!"

" Do you really want to put your self before this baby? I willingly took this child in when he was lonely and fed him when he was hungry. I gave up my life for this baby so he could be loved I'm not asking you to do the same. I just asked for you help. If you don't cared about him then just go!" yelled Ayame with a vengeance so great.

This sent Inuyasha running into the forest, fleeing from her sight. She broke down and started to cry. As the warm tears slid down her cheeks, a presents entered the area. Even Inuyasha could smell the demon from a far distance and could hear it heading for Ayame.


	4. Realization and Forgiveness

' She doesn't need me . . .,' said Inuyasha to his subconscious as he slowed his running to a walk.

'But what about those kids? What about Koinu?'

'Their her problem now.'

'Do you really believe that?'

Now he came to a stopped and looked back in Ayame's direction.

Meanwhile, Ayame stood up and wiped the tears from her face and just now noticed the demon aura approaching. She jumped and started to run towards camp, but she stumbled on a loose stone and crashed onto the ground. She tried to get back up, but leg had been cut deep into the skin. Inuyasha came to her side and checked the scar.

" Can you move?" he asked Ayame.

" A little."

He didn't even wait for her answer to pick her up bridal style and jumped forward towards the camp.

"Why did you come back for me?" came Ayame's voice from the inu's hands.

" I had to." he said simply giving a sort of smile.

The scent behind them was getting stronger, but it only had a hint of familiarity. It was no one her know so way was it following him? He continued towards the camp with the creature still on his tail.

It followed him all the way to the clearing and then it appeared; a giant black wolf with a thin golden collar was standing in front of Inuyasha. It was twice as big as any wolf Ayame or Koga had and it's fangs were bared to the inu as he drew his sword.

" Give me the hanyou child!" spoke the wolf in a powerful voice.

" Why should we!" asked Inuyasha, a little irritated.

" He is not your child to have!" said the wolf.

" His parents are dead! We had no choice but to take him in!" came Ayame's voice from behind the inu.

" Those were not his parents. That child was stolen from my master!"

" Who is your master?", asked Ayame as she held the child closely.

" I have only been sent to retrieve the infant, no to give an introduction!

" Then tell your master he's not getting the kid with coming to get it himself!" said Inuyasha completely pissed off. The wolf growled and jumped back into the forest living the Ayame wondering, 'Well they really take Koinu from us?' 

After Kashou and Koinu were asleep, Ayame and Inuyasha sat down by the fire to finish their discussion.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did. I was . . . wrong." said Inuyasha in a soft voice.

" Well it was wrong of me to expect so much from you. You have you own life and I need to respect that, too." said Ayame. She rested her on his shoulder as she started into the burning flame.

" Do you think the wolf was tell the truth about Koinu? That he still has a family who cares for him?" asked Ayame.

" I don't know, but right now we're all his got and he needs us to be with him." said Inuyasha as he moved his hand to her shoulder, their eyes never leaving the fire.


	5. The Lost Pup & The Fire in Kagome

The next morning, Ayame found Inuyasha gone and a note written in the dirt by her :

I'll be gone for a few days. I think you might wanna move camp.

-InuYasha

She gave a small smile and went to check on Koinu. He was already up, playing with Kashou. When he spotted her he shouted, " Mama!" and ran towards her. She was surprised for a second, as she picked him up and then gave a big grin saying,

"You said Mama!"

" Yeah and he can say a lot more, too." stated Kashou from the side.

" Awe! Well Kashou and you help me pack the wolf skins? Were gonna move."

" Sure, but what about Inuyasha? "

" Don't worry about him. He can always find us, again." said Ayame as she set the child on the ground beside her.

As the girls packed the furs, Koinu's eye caught a small mouse on the cave floor. He stood and walked unsteadily to follow the small rodent. His deep brown eyes watched the his prey sharply as the mouse started to run, Koinu got on all fours and sprinted for the small creature as they both ran into the forest.

As the last of the skins were packed, Ayame turned back to find the pup missing.

" Koinu?" she spoke.

" What's wrong?" Kashou asked as she turned from a bundle of fur.

" Koinu's gone."she said frantically as she shot up and ran out of the cave.

" Koinu!" yelled Ayame panicked and worried.

( How would you feel if you baby boy just wondered out the front door and you knew someone was looking for him?)

" KOINU!" the two girls screamed as they ran around like crazed chickens. Ayame let out a deep howl that signaled all her wolves the her.

" Find him! I don't care how far you have to travel or how look it takes! Just bring him back!" Ayame screamed, sending over 20 wolves in differing directions.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Co. were about 10 miles away when Inuyasha's ears picked up Ayame's howl. He became nervous as they continued to walk. He leaned towards Kagome who was walking in front of him and whispered,

" I need you to cover for me."

" What do you think I've been doing while you've been of with your wolfie-girlfriend and her kids!" she said, trying to keep her voice low, but still managed to catch Miroku and Songo's interest.

" Don't be that way, Kagome!" in a some what sympathetic tone.

" I can't help it! Your never around anymore and it's starting to piss me off!" said yelled. They were now facing each other and Miroku and Songo turned to face them.

" Kagome your being unreasonable!" said Inuyasha, trying to keep cool.

" Sorry I can't deal with the fact that you'd rather spend everyday with that bitch, her mutt of a son, and her ugly daughter then with me or any of us!"

He slapped her, not holding back any anger he felt, making her fall to the side.

" Don't you ever talk about her like that again and those kids mean more to me then you ever will, you piece of shit!"

He jumped back, leaving Kagome were she fell, to go be by Ayame's side. Kagome felt the sting of her face as her tears ran down her cheeks, cooling the bruised mark.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if any of you know the author, young kagome, please tell her to get my story offher alert list. If you checked my review box, you would see she has no business adding my story to it. Thank You for reading!


	6. An Old Frend for Inuyasha

_" Sorry, I can't deal with the fact that you'd rather spend every day with that bitch, her mutt of a son, and her ugly daughter then with me or any of us!"_

_He slapped her, not holding back any anger he felt, making her fall to the side._

_" Don't you ever talk about her like that again and those kids mean more to me then you ever will, you piece of shit!"_

_He jumped back, leaving Kagome where she fell, to go be by Ayame's side. Kagome felt the sting of her face as her tears ran down her cheeks, cooling the bruised mark._

Back at the camp, Ayame panicked and was nearly pulling her hair out when Inuyasha arrived. She ran to him, face stained with tears, and sobbed, " Oh, Inuyasha! He's gone! Koinu's gone!

"Don't worry, Ayame. We'll find him." He said in a comforting voice that seemed to calm her down. Suddenly, a wolf howl came from far off. They both ran towards it to find Ayame's white wolves surrounding a woman with Koinu, fast asleep in her arms. She had long red hair tied back in a green ribbon, bright green eyes, and wore a long dark violet dress the met right at her ankle and a light see-through fabric covered her arms that held the small hanyou close to her.

"Hand over the child!" spoke InuYasha in a stern, demanding voice.

"NO! This is **my son **and you have no right to take him from me!" yelled the woman as she revealed a whistle the was tied to a chain around her wrist. She let out a deep, piercing tone that cut the air. Inuyasha's ears shot with pain at the noise. It was a dog whistle. When the sound faded, Inuyasha ears heard and object closing in on their position. When the scent came to his nose, he noticed the smell of a wolf , but something about the smell struck Inuyasha's memory.

' What now?' he said in his mind as the demon finally revealed itself. She had a human shape to her body, but wolf-like traits. She had long shaggy brown hair tied back into a tight ponytail, a black canine nose, sharp fangs that she bared to him, paws with claws all out, she wore a black bandeau dress and a thin gold collar, similar to the one the large black wolf had on, around her neck, but what really caught Inuyasha's eye was a large cut on her right arm which brought a memory to flash before him.

Flashback

_A young wolf girl running through the forest with a hanyou boy right behind her laughs, not realizing where she was going, slips on a wet river rock and falls into the rapids._

_"Inuyasha!" she screamed for her friend's help._

_"Do worry! I'm coming!" he shouted._

_He ran ahead to a boulder on the side of the riverbed and extended his hand._

_"Hurry! Grab on!", he yelled towards her._

_Her hand grabbed his and he quickly pulled her out, but her arm scrapped against the rock and left a big cut._

_" Are you ok?" he asked, nervously, as he gazed at the blood on her arm._

_" I'll be fine, but you're the on whose gonna lose the race back!" and with that the girl started to run and the hanyou followed close behind . . ._

Flashback End

He looked at the scar again and found it to be the same one. He gave a small grin and said playfully, " Is that you, Uka?"

" Inuyasha?" replied the girl.

GangsterGurl: Well. A blast from the past. I got the idea for Uka from my original character, Woliva. Well hope you can wait to see wat happens next! PS Me and young kagome are friends now (don't ask how!)


	7. Uka and the Lilac

GangsterGurl: Sorry for my delays but high school is workin' me to the bone! I'm lucky to get anything updated

He looked at the scar again and found it to be the same one. He gave a small grin and said playfully, " Is that you, Uka?"

" Inuyasha?" replied the girl.

" Long time, no see." said Inuyasha.

" The years just fly by, don't they? Why have you came to attack Kisaki-sama?"

" She was found holding the kid when we thought he was gone so when the wolves caught her, they called us here." spoke Inuyasha

" But he IS my **SON**!" shout the red-haired woman from behind Uka.

" Kisaki-sama is not lying. She did bare this child and I'm a witness to that. I have been working as this children's body guard since to oldest son vanished."

" So basically, you're the nanny?" Inuyasha spoke still holding a grin.

" If that's what you wanna call it then yes. Maybe Lord Kuroi can give a more suitable explanation. Will you accompany us back to the southern castle?"

That name tugged at Ayame. '_Lord Kuroi?! That is **his **son?!_' Ayame flinched.

" Inuyasha, I think I'll be getting back to Kashou now. She probably worried."

" Well alright then. I'll be back ASAP." said Inuyasha.

As Ayame walked back towards the campsite, her mind raced over this matter.

' Lord Kuroi, the black wolf. The _enemy_ of my clan. I can't believe that cute little boy is the offspring of that wicked beast. The shiro-ookami (white wolves) have hated the yami-ookami (dark wolves) for centuries and ,yet, how did I over look the bloodline?'

Her deep thought continued as she entered the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Uka, and Kisaki arrived and the Western Castle of the Black Wolves. The fortress was a cornucopia of towers, walls and windows. It was located on the base of the Meikyuu Mount and seemed to slope down into the cleared part of the forest. Above the castle in the mountain side, caves were visible. Suddenly, a scent pricked Inuyasha's nose. It smelt like lilacs but it held a hidden scent that was familiar and yet he couldn't remember for that last time he sniffed that smell was a long time ago. 

The figure of a girl appeared at the gate of the stronghold. She appeared no more that 14 years old with long black hair and pale skin, wearing a pastel blue flowery kimono.

" Oh, hello, Ms. Rairakku." spoke Uka to the girl.

" Hello, Uka-san, Mother," then she turn to the child in her mother's arms and Inuyasha spotted a flicker of rage in her dark brown eyes. " Is that?. . ."

" Yes, it's you brother, Rai-chan!" said her mother happily.

" Kisaki-sama, why don't you take Kabu his old bedroom will I take Inu-kun to Kuroi-teishu?"

" That's a fine idea, but please to inform him of Kabu's return. He'll be thrilled!" then she walked into the hall and disappeared with Rairakku following close behind. Then Uka turned to Inuyasha and grinned. " Can you still jump, doggie-boy?"

"You know it, wolfie!" he said, grinning back.

" Well then, jump to the top if the gate wall. That should save us some time."

They both backed up, started in a run, then leaped up to the edge where Inuyasha stumbled and nearly fell back when Uka grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

" Thanks." said Inuyasha.

" Just say were even for all the times you helped me out!"

Flashback

7 year old Uka ran through the forest as a drunken village man ran after her.

" Come back you little puppy, we just want to pet you." yelled the man.

In the chance, she tripped over an uprooted tree and fell on her front, which let the man pounce on top of her. He ripped and the black cloth that covered her small furry form. She whimpered and cried as her dress cloth was beginning to be torn when 8 year old Inuyasha charged at the man with opened claws, grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him to the ground with on hand.

" DON'T YOU **EVER**_ TOUCH HER LIKE THAT, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. He released the man, who staggered off in a run, and checked on Uka who was still crying. _

" Uka, are you . . . I mean . . . did he?"

" N-no." she said in a stutter as she through her arms around his neck, weeping on his shoulder.

**Flashback End**

" You always did find you self in trouble didn't you?!" he said playfully as the too continued to the Throne Room where the Western Lord, Kuroi the Dark Wolf, waited.


	8. The Son is WHO?

" You always did find you self in trouble didn't you?!" he said playfully as the too continued to the Throne Room where the Western Lord, Kuroi the Dark Wolf, waited.

GangsterGurl135: Sorry for being so slow with this. High school's working me to the bone, but here's the fruits of my labor!!!!

Kisaki and Rairakku continued up the stairs of a tower to a room with amethyst painted walls lined with black borders and violet curtains covering the four windows the surrounded the tower room. At the center of this dark chamber was a small bed draped with violet and a black silk canopy the flowed over it, down to the dark wood of the floor. To some, this space would be a depressing sight, but to a shadow wolf cub with sensitive eyes, these were beautiful colors. Kisaki didn't very much approve of these colors for her son, but Kuroi insisted on them for he, himself, grow to the throne of his castle with these colors encircling him.

Kabu's older brother, Bikou was the spiting image of his mother. His eyes, an emerald green, and his hair, a sunset red, but he, as his brother, carried his father's face. Bikou, by now, would be around seven, but he was only a year when he was taken.

( A/N: Someone has to have a clue to who Koinu's brother is! It's so obvious!)

In the throne room . . .

" My Lord," spoke Uka as she bowed down to a big black wolf that laid on the throne in the dark room which hung tapestries of the wolf legacy. Inuyasha looked this wolf that seemed to gain so much respect. It was a normal looking demon wolf with a thick, jewel-embedded, gold collar and matching wristbands on his front paws.

Suddenly, a dark light shot from the wolf's fur and engulfed it in searing blackness. Then, the true wolf lord appeared, with his dark tanned skin and flowing black hair wrapped in a tight ponytail. He wore a dark violet sleeveless shirt, in which you could plainly see the strength in his arms, and black, loose fitting pants.

"Hello, Uka." spoke his deep voice. "Who is this?"

"This is my childhood friend Inuyasha," she said, gesturing towards the hanyou, "who has recovered you son, Master Kabu."

Kuroi stared at her words in utter shock as he stood, abruptly. "M-my son is al-alive .?"

"Yes, you lordship. Kisaki-sama has taken him to his old room up in the Sukai Tower."

In a flash the wolf demon disappeared though the doors, towards the tower.

"So that's the Black Wolf, huh?" asked Inuyasha.

" Yup."

Inuyasha looked around the room, once again, at the tapestries with images that seemed to be covered in the sheer darkness of the room.

"Your curious about the wolf family, aren't you?" asked Uka from behind him.

A dark ball of flame emitted from Uka's hand and she shot it towards the tip of pedestals that sat in between the draperies.

The light from the dark fire revealed countless unnamed wolves who ruled over this region of land. The faces all had similarities to them, regardless that most of the rulers were full-blooded wolves, such as Kuroi.

" Here we have Lord Kuroi's father, Ouija-senpai and his father, Onikisu-senpai. After them is my Lord Kuroi and his son, Prince Bikou."

(A/N: Here it comes!!!!!!!)

The image on the tapestry shocked Inuyasha into so much disbelief that the only word he could utter from his quivering lip was, "Shippo?"

Gangstergurl135: Somebody had to see that coming! Lol!


	9. Shippo, The Wolf

GangsterGurl135: "OMG! It's been SOO long! A whole year!!!!!! I'm not going to let another year go by for this story! So here it is!

_Back with Kagome and the others . . ._

Kagome had been silent since that day with Inuyasha as she secretly wishing for him to come back. Miroku and Sango watched her intently as she sat around in Kaede's hut, sharpening her arrows.

"Miroku, do you suppose Inuyasha will return?" she whispered towards the monk.

"I'm not entirely sure. He seemed pretty upset when he ran off." He whispered back.

Shippo was outside, playing Tag with Kirara when she suddenly, sniffing the air. She became restless and begun to growl. Shippo looked off into the distance to see blurs of black and red speeding towards them. He could see that one of them was Inuyasha but the other was unfamiliar.

Miroku and Sango emerged from the hut as Inuyasha and Uka stopped in front of them. Uka spotted Shippo instantly. She picked him up with both hands and sniffed his scent, but didn't smell a trace of wolf on him. Uka put him down and knelt in front of him, speaking softly, "Do you remember me, little one?"

Shippo was extremely puzzled by the whole thing. He didn't understand what this woman was doing.

"No," he replied, "I don't remember you."

She looked disheartened for a moment then begun to hum _Umi_ and without noticing it, Shippo began to suck his thumb.

"It IS you, Master Bikou!," she shouted whilst her wine colored eyes glistened. "But I don't understand. How can you not remember?"

"What's going on Inuyasha?" asked Sango, having already picked up Kirara.

"It looks like this little brat is a direct descendant of the Black Wolf Kuroi."

Sango and Miroku looked shocked. "But how," Miroku asked, "I thought Shippo was a fox-demon!"

"My Lord's son was taken when he was very young," spoke Uka, "It's likely that a kin of canine like the fox would raise a puppy. Tell me . . . Shippo was it? Did you ever learn to shift into your true demon form?"

"Um...No, my parents were killed while I was still young, so I was never taught."

"Wait a moment. I thought young demons don't have that ability until they reach a certain maturity," stated Miroku.

"Well that's normally true, but My Lord's blood line is that of extreme power so the black wolves can transform fully at an earlier age."

"Then why can't Miroku just unleash his demon spirit with one of his scrolls?" asked Sango.

"I can, but the only way to do that is to paralyze Shippo's current form and he could become uncontrollable and ultimately be destroyed by the immense surge of power," spoke Miroku.

Shippo looked at them all as if they were crazy. For his whole life, he had only been a fox, and now there saying that he's a wolf? How can that be? He had parents who were foxes and they sacrificed there lives for him! How could he doubt that his whole life was a lie!?

He suddenly felt a surge of pain course through his body and fell to the ground, screaming. The group could only watch as Shippo started to transform; as his limbs begun to stretch out and his ruby red hair lengthened. His small hands became large pawish hands laced with sharp, bladed nails and a matching pair grew on his feet, and his baby fangs grew out into daggers over his lips.

A sudden light shot out of Shippo's body and his breathing became harsh and raspy.

When he stood up, shreds of the clothes he was wearing fell to the ground with only a bit left covering his pelvis. He struggled to stand with the extensive legs and, holding his head, said, "What happened?"

GangsterGurl135: Not the best update but I updated so don't complain lol! PowWow4Now!


End file.
